The Illusion of Deception
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi has learnt to not get lost in a pair of eyes. 6980, 6918, S80.


**Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, slight bad language, sexual themes.**

**Author's Notes: Funny how I love Yamamoto and yet I love to make him suffer xD So here I am with another crack couple. It's just as crack as 8084 (Which I happen to like, mind you). Got the idea when listening to Hibari's Character Song "Hitoribocchi no Sadame", dunno why. Oh, and sorry for their OOCness, I couldn't help myself D:**

**Disclaimer: You flatter me, but I don't own this masterpiece.****

* * *

**He wasn't really sure how it all started. So he was in love with Rokudo Mukuro, sue him. With that mysterious and dangerous aura, that odd-shaped and colored hair, and mismatched yet seductive and treacherous eyes, who wouldn't?

He does remember, however, the feeling of the Mist Guardian's hand in his. It was electrifying, comfortable, warm, and just plain pleasurable. The sound of his voice was something he couldn't get out of his head either, especially when it was panting out his name.

At first, he tried to stay away from the illusionist. He knew that although he was more trustable, the man was still dangerous. That's why he maintained only a professional relationship with him; if they needed to protect the Family or go to a mission together, then they did it with no protests, but if that wasn't the case they wouldn't even look at the other. Or at least that's what Yamamoto thought, for one day Mukuro came to him and claimed to have been observing him for some time. Sure, the way he said it (accompanied with his signature laugh, of course) was a little unnerving, creepy even, but Yamamoto, being the ever-gentle and friendly person he is, didn't find the will to refuse the offer of them having dinner together.

So he went, and he had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he originally though. No, scratch that, it was pretty nice. Although Yamamoto was the one who started the majority of their conversations, Mukuro looked genuinely interested in his words and would listen to him with no interruptions, only nodding, laughing softly and making comments once in a while. It felt good, Yamamoto decided, to finally have someone to talk to. Yes, he had his friends, but Tsuna was too busy with his work, Gokudera would never bother with his problems and Ryohei was always in a mission or another one. The girls were always there for them, but personally his bond with them wasn't as strong as it was with the guys'. Now that someone was willingly listening to him, Yamamoto found it strangely easy to let everything slip from his mind. Mukuro didn't seem to mind, actually, he looked content to have found another side of the always cheerful Rain Guardian.

After that they began to see each other more often: before, during and after meetings, in Yamamoto's apartment, in Kokuyo Land (much to Ken's annoyance), the Vongola Hideout, in missions…There was simply not a place where they wouldn't be seen around the other. It became common knowledge that the Rain and Mist Guardians now were close friends (which was a big surprise at the beginning), but somehow their relationship began to develop even more and Yamamoto started to fall in love with him. Hard.

Mukuro's eyes were just so easy to get lost in.

So a year later they became lovers. Everyone was stunned –if not a little freaked out– when they were found making out in the conference room just before the meeting started (that was also the day where Mukuro had found out of Yamamoto's kink for doing it on an office), but congratulated them none-the-less. No one was really impressed when after that day both of them were all over each other 24/7. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but who were they to judge? Gokudera, Chrome and Hibari didn't seem to adjust to their relationship, though. Gokudera for obvious reasons; he wasn't a homophobe, but watching the baseball freak and the illusionist together was enough to make him want to puke. No one really noticed, but Hibari would never be in the same room as them even if he had to (Kusakabe would attend to the important meetings in his place). Chrome, however, was a little shaky, if not anxious. She would always send Mukuro an uneasy look and Yamamoto a sympathetic (pitying?) one when she thought no one was looking.

It took him two years and a half to realize the cause of that when he decided to surprise his lover by coming back from his two-weeks mission earlier than expected. He bought Mukuro's favorite pineapple dessert (really, the man was obsessed) and lightly touched the box in his pocket before smiling widely and inserting their apartment key in the door. He opened the door with a wide grin and opened his mouth to announce his arrival when he froze at the scene before him.

There, in the bed that Mukuro made Yamamoto his multiple times, was his lover with Hibari Kyouya. But there was something wrong with the scene; they weren't trying to finish each other off like they normally would, nor were they taunting and insulting the other. They were moaning their names.

"Ngh…"

"Say my name, Kyouya."

"H-herbi -AH! Mukuro!"

He couldn't stand it anymore. Quietly shutting the door, Yamamoto felt his knees weaken and fell to the floor, supporting his back with the door. His chestnut eyes closed when the skylark's moans became louder and then everything went quiet once more. He felt a familiar sting in his eyes, but refrained himself from crying as he felt the door behind him open.

"Takeshi?"

Looking up, he saw the surprised face of his (ex?) lover looking down at him. Yamamoto groggily stood up and brushed away imaginary dust. He scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Yo, Mukuro!"

The surprised expression was replaced by a smile and he left the door half-open, covering the rest with his body.

"I thought your mission was over next week." It wasn't even a question, and although the mismatched eyes radiated kindness, the swordsman could detect the small hint of alarm.

"I finished early because I wanted to see you sooner," Yamamoto said, not even bothering to look behind Mukuro's shoulder. "But the door was closed and I couldn't go in. Besides, it's your day off and I thought you were sleeping, so I decided to wait for you here, haha!"

"I see." Mukuro's eyes traveled down and detected the object in Yamamoto's hand.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, giving him the dessert. "This is for you!"

"Kufufu, my favorite." Mukuro chuckled, but he raised an elegant eyebrow when noticing that the other man hadn't made a move to hug him like he always did. Then he pointed at the lump in Yamamoto's pocket. "What would that be, Takeshi?"

The youngest man kept smiling. "It doesn't have any importance anymore. Anyway, I'll be out for a while, don't expect me to come back, though." With that, Yamamoto turned around and walked away.

Mukuro blinked. Well, that was unusual. Confused, he went inside his room to see the window open and he chuckled amusedly.

Then his laugh stopped when he suddenly remembered something very important: Takeshi had a key.

His eyes widened as he played back his conversation with Yamamoto and did something very rare for him.

"Fuck…" He cursed.

* * *

"For how long?"

"E-eh?"

"For how long have they been together behind my back?"

Yamamoto had found Chrome walking alone down the streets when he finally snapped. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks or the way his voice cracked any more.

The woman looked down guiltily, not being brave enough to see the broken look in his face. Maybe, she decided, it was time for him to know everything.

"Long before you two even got together," She quietly said. Yamamoto opened his mouth again, but she spoke first. "Mukuro-sama always had a thing for Hibari-san, and he strongly believed that his feelings were returned. With that thought in mind, he decided to test his theory by trying to make him…well, jealous, so he carefully chose one of the other guardians to carry on his plan."

Yamamoto's face paled. "You mean to say that all this time…he was faking feeling something for me?"

Chrome bit her lip. "Not all the time. It was supposed to be only a month at least, but as time passed and Mukuro-sama became attached to you…"

"Attached?" He sourly laughed.

She nodded furiously. "Yamamoto-san, I believe…no, I'm sure Mukuro-sama feels something for you! He possibly lo-"

"I just found him having sex with Hibari in our apartment."

The female Mist Guardian's single eye widened as she gasped. She didn't know what to say to that.

Yamamoto wiped away his tears and smiled sadly.

"Maybe…it's time for me to move on. You said he felt something for Hibari, right? I should probably leave them alone." He dug his hand in his pocket and took out the small box.

Looking down, he took Chrome's hands and placed it in them.

"Here…it was supposed to be for him, but after all this, consider it a gift for telling me everything. Thank you, really."

The purple-eyed woman didn't look up to see the man leave. What she saw inside the box made her frown and shake her head.

"Mukuro-sama…that was very stupid of you."

It appeared that the beautiful gold ring will never be used.

* * *

A month later the news of Mukuro's and Yamamoto's break-up were discovered. No one but the Mist, Cloud and Rain Guardians knew the reason why, and every time they asked the answer would always be the same: "It just wasn't working anymore."

So now here he was, in love, heart-broken and alone sitting on a bar while drinking away his troubles.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"

Yamamoto blinked drowsily and looked at the person who sat down beside him.

"Hey, Squalo." He greeted, taking another sip of his Adios Motherfucker(1).

Squalo raised an eyebrow. "Was it that bad?"

"Hm?"

"You were never one for strong drinks. I guess he dumped you bad." The long-haired man said and ordered a drink of his own.

Yamamoto didn't even try to correct him and he shrugged.

The older man was strangely quiet for a while. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, brat," He started, not looking at him. "There's this place I've been hearing of…what about we go check it out?"

Yamamoto blinked again. Was Squalo asking him on a date?

Smiling sadly, he reluctantly remembered when Mukuro first asked him out three years ago. At that time, he thought the other man actually meant something when he mumbled soft 'I love you's, that he enjoyed caressing his skin, listening to his problems, and helping him out.

Rokudo Mukuro was the Mist Guardian. His role was to create something from nothing, but it also was to create nothing from something; he created the illusion of deception, though this time Mukuro's deception, as much as he would like it to be, wasn't an illusion, it was real.

He looked at the white-haired man's eyes. They were a pretty silver color, he decided. Deep, bright, captivating and beautiful. He really liked Squalo, but not in the way he wanted.

Though, now that he thought about it, they were both Rain Guardians. Their role was to settle conflicts and wash everything away. Maybe…just maybe, Squalo could help him find tranquility.

Smiling genuinely for the first time in a month when noticing the small blush on the other man's cheeks, Yamamoto answered. "Sure, but next time actually say that you want to ask me out."

Squalo gaped at him for a moment. "VOOOOOOOOII! Who said I'm asking you out? Tch, stupid brat, getting cocky…"

He laughed. Yes, Squalo would slowly but surely help him recover, but he was going to be careful to not fall in love again.

Yamamoto Takeshi, after all, has learnt to not get lost in a pair of eyes.

* * *

**Aww, that was…sad XD**

**At first Mukuro and Yamamoto were going to end up together, but then I decided to make them suffer more, Kufufu~**

**To explain, it's exactly like Chrome said; Mukuro liked Hibari, Hibari liked Mukuro and Mukuro went out with Yamamoto to make him jealous. But then Mukuro started to fall for Yamamoto and he only felt lust for Hibari, though he never noticed until it was too late. And Squalo took the oportunity to ask Yama out now that he was single again, LOL.**

**(1)That's actually a real drink XD I was like LOL when I found out so I just put it in there for no reason.**

**Reviews are always welcomed (not that I'm expecting any xD).**

**Edit: After re-reading it for what felt like 5 times, I spotted some mistakes, so I fixed them. There's not a lot of changes, though.**


End file.
